


Victor Creed Headcanons

by Creedslove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedslove/pseuds/Creedslove
Summary: Just a bunch of different headcanons about Victor





	1. What Sex With Victor Creed Is Like

\- Victor likes to be a dom and it is always in charge, but (not so) secretly likes when you ride him

\- Likes to be called Alpha, Sir or Mister Creed

\- As he has to be extra careful when he fingers you because of his claws so there’s not much he can do other than rub your clit reaaaal slow, he makes up to you by going down on you, fucking you with his tongue and occasionally eating your ass

\- Loves to have anal sex and always makes sure you are lubricated enough so it won’t hurt and it will be good for you too

\- Always makes you lick his precum/cum and goes crazy to see it also makes you horny as hell

\- Love bites and love scratches

\- When he kisses you roughly he makes you bleed because of his fangs (sometimes by accident) but it only makes you horny and he loves to taste your blood

\- Sex literally EVERYWHERE

\- Secretly desires to have a threesome because he knows you will go crazy and enjoy every single moment of it but it is too jealous to do it and also is terrified you will like the guy/girl better than him

\- He’s not done until you have come at least twice

\- DIRTY TALK KING

\- Likes to fuck you when you are on all fours


	2. Victor Creed Being Obsessed With You Would Include

\- Victor wouldn’t even know why he feels so attracted to you in the first place which would make him angry since he doesn’t like when frails mess up with him

\- He would always promise himself he will terrify you next time you bump into each other only to give up completely when he sees you in front of him

\- When he’s battling the X-Men he makes sure he manages to isolate you from the team so he can trap you somewhere secluded so you can be alone with him

\- He would chase you down as if you were a mouse (because he is basically a big cat) and while you think he’s gonna attack you he is just playfully running after his prey

\- He would threat you during the fights but never assaulting you physically. In fact he would allow you to try to kick his ass knowing you can’t harm him at all but he’d be amused by the fact you’re still trying anyway

\- Tired of your attempts of killing/hurting him, he’d just pinned you down on the floor or just press you against some wall to have you body dangerously close next to his

\- He’d randomly start dirty talking so he can get you distracted.

“Oh Kitten instead of cursing you should just wrap you cute mouth around my cock”

“If you keep squirming like this you will only make me harder than I already am”

“Maybe you need some spanking on that hot round ass of yours so you learn to be a good frail”

\- His dirty talk making you aroused and as soon as Victor picks up the scent both of you get shocked at your unexpected reaction only to make him kiss you and to his surprise you kiss him back

\- Breaking the kiss before any other X-Men see you together but still leave them wondering how come you’re not harmed and injured after fighting sabretooth

\- Praying to god Logan doesn’t smell your arousal or anybody else notice you pressing your thighs together on your way home

\- Victor being a major stalker: he keeps stalking you from afar around the mansion so he can get a glimpse of you in the gardens with your friends, he stalks you when you’re out at a bar or a nightclub

\- He keeps watching you dance from the shadows only to growl when he sees a guy approaching you. He goes into a full feral mode when someone tries to get a bit handsy

\- In fact once a guy put something in you drink and when you started to to feel dizzy the guy tried to take you into his place. He never made it. Victor caught him before any harm could have been done to you and took you back to the mansion. You never knew he was the one who saved you.

\- Victor breaks into your room quite often. He likes taking a look at your things and seeing you sleep (especially because you do so with hardly any clothes)

\- Victor is jealous of everybody around you. He is jealous of Scott, Warren, Kurt, even Professor X and especially Logan

\- He finally decides to kidnap you

\- He has an internal battle where he wants to scare you to show you who’s the alpha but at the same time he doesn’t want you to fear him

\- Once again it makes him pissed a stupid frail makes him so confused so he tells himself he’s going have some fun and then dispose you afterwards

\- Only to give up and melt when he sees you’re actually smiling at him

\- He makes you sleep next to him every night with his arms tightly wrapped around your waist and tells himself he only does that to prevent you from running away in the middle of the night; you curl up next to him every night but you tell yourself you only do it because you’re cold

\- He growls at you showing his fangs whenever you get too sassy or when he thinks he’s being to soft

\- You find his growl cute and his fangs dangerously sexy

\- He pretends he kidnapped you so he can hurt you

\- You pretend you don’t enjoy being ‘held hostage’ by him


	3. Dating Victor Creed Pros and Cons

PROS:

\- Victor is probably the hottest mutant on earth with a healing factor that allows him to go for hours in as many rounds as you can take while having sex

\- He will spoil you with a lot of things: fancy clothes and lingerie (he’ll just tear them apart eventually but still), makeup, jewelry, or any other things he enjoys seeing you wearing for him

\- He is extremely protective and will take care of you and all your needs. You’ll never have to worry about being safe while he’s around

\- He is a huge feral man who happens to be very warm and it is willing to be your pillow when nights are cold

\- Often walks around the house shirtless or in his naked glory for your delight

\- Since he is basically a big cat he is very clean and organized

\- Also due to his feline nature he tends to purr when he is being stroked or being you know… pleased *cough* getting a blowjob *cough*

\- He also rubs his face against your bare skin like your stomach or your neck to tease you or just to show you some weird cat affection (which leads you to being horny anyway)

\- He is bigger than you so he doesn’t mind carrying you around bridal style or any other way you might want

\- He is not into sentimental things so he boosts your self confidence everyday by telling you how hot you are and he always makes sure to praise your body

\- You’re probably the only person in the world who can keep asking him many questions without having to worry about Sabretooth ripping off your tongue

\- In fact he finds it cute you’re so curious about him and his stories and he kinda misses your annoying questions when you are quiet (he’ll never admit that tho)

\- He has many hidden talents like: cooking, playing the piano and being extremely smart and you’re likely the only person who knows that

\- He keeps you close every night, his strong arms safely wrapped around you

\- He secretly dreams about having a normal life with you without all the killing and mutant shit where you can be Mrs.Creed and have a family of his own

\- He absolutely hates watching romance movies with you because you get all emotional and crying but he does anyway because:

A) you’ll probably lie down on him

B) he’ll get to tease you by scratching you slightly, pinching your nipples and rubbing your clit

C) you’d start a hot sex session completely ignoring the movie. He’d make sure to fuck you good until you scream his name.

D) when you complain about him distracting you he starts cuddling you to distract you again

\- The only movie he always fails his attempts of distraction is The Beauty And The Beast. He can’t stand it for many reasons but especially because you’ve seen it way to many times and always points out the fact that he is just like the Beast from the movie. Which he hates but he has to agree you are definitely his Beauty.

\- Even if he never admits verbally he makes you feel loved everyday. <3

CONS:

\- Victor is a creep sometimes and he has that ‘I’ll-kidnap-you-until-you-love-me’ kinda style so you had a rough start

\- He doesn’t know how to deal with his feelings at all so sometimes he can be affectionate but at times he has a cold behavior when he thinks he is exposing himself too much

\- When he is mad at you instead of the silent treatment he gives you the Sabretooth treatment which consists of him snarling and growling at you all the time

\- He is too possessive and jealous which is tiring at times

*roars* “you are MINE” *roars* - Victor after seeing you interact with any kind of male species on the planet

\- He is very obsessed with the idea of having cubs with you, which you find sweet but extremely nerve-wracking if you don’t feel prepared to be a mom

\- Victor has a hard temper to deal with so he tends to have mood swings very often

\- He can have a violent behavior quite often, not towards you but it is still a pain having to prevent your boyfriend from randomly murdering people when someone flirts way too much with you

\- He doesn’t give a crap about your PMS because according to him it is all “frail bullshit” in fact he is probably going to eat your entire chocolate stash (he hates seeing you in pain tho so he’ll make sure to rub your belly with his big warm hands when you have bad cramps)

\- People has called him monster so many times he actually believes it which makes him disbelieve someone so pretty and caring like you could be with an animal like him

\- He is insecure at times because he believes you can find someone better than him

\- He doesn’t take compliments at all, especially if they are about his looks

“Me? Handsome? You really need you eyes checked frail”

\- He goes hunting when his bloodlust is too much and he comes back home covered in blood (It doesn’t actually disgust you, but seeing him like that is a little disturbing)

\- Sometimes he claws you by accident when he is having a nightmare which you don’t mind since it is not his fault, but he blames himself anyway and shuts himself off

\- He is really bad at expressing his feelings

“Victor I love you”

“…”

“Did you hear me?”

*Victor growls*

\- He loves scaring you especially when you are both out in the woods at night

\- He is jealous of any puppy/kitten/pet you have because you always give them attention and he wants you all for himself

Victor Creed is far from being the perfect boyfriend but you don’t mind and you still love him anyway and you know he loves you too in his own weird way

 


	4. Going to the beach with Victor Creed includes

\- Victor never wanted to go to beach first place, you were the one who insisted and dragged him along

\- He changed his mind the moment you reminded him you’d be wearing a bikini. He liked the idea at first but then

“You’re not gonna wear this in public, frail”

“Why not?”

“Because nobody gets to see what iS MINE”

*heated argument over your bikini consisting of Victor calling you his and growling*

\- You wore your bikini anyway and he was practically drooling over you

\- To his relief the beach was basically empty so he started having naughty ideas

\- He took his time spreading sunscreen all over your body and you were pretty sure he was taking advantage of it

“Victor, I’m sure you don’t have to swat my butt to protect me from sunburn”

“Better safe than sorry, kitten”

\- When it was your turn to help him with the sunscreen he denied saying his healing factor would take care of it

\- You insisted and he purred when he felt your hands on his body gently spreading the sunblock

\- Your hands wandered dangerously close to his lower stomach only to remove them before he had any ideas

\- It was too late, he was already full of ideas

\- Victor chased you down on the beach and pinned you against the sand. You both kissed each other hungrily and it took all your willpower to unwrap your legs around his waist before you start anything

\- You swam in the ocean together

\- He laughed when you told him not to bite or claw the fish

\- He bought you ice cream and you were pretty sure it was the first time in your life you saw him having a popsicle

\- You watched the sunset while he had his arms wrapped around you, since you were shivering and he wanted to keep you warm

\- His perfect feral sight allowed him to see you gathering your things in the dark and he approached you with feline grace before pinning you down on the sand again

“Frail we have unfinished business”

\- Your beach sex was so good you didn’t even mind your hair full of sand

\- Victor helped you clean up and you decided to go home

\- He didn’t admit it, but he loved going to the beach with you


	5. Victor’s Kinks Would Include

**_\- Dom/Sub Relationship:_ **

Victor likes power and control, therefore he will be dominant all the time including during sex. He’ll probably take the lead every time you get physical, he overpowers your body making you surrender completely to him. Creed will be on top most of the time, so riding him will probably be a rare position to try unless he is still in control or he feels secure enough to share the intimacy and possibly his hidden feelings concerning this act. He enjoys your submissive nature because Victor being the Alpha, knows you have to submit to him (but your defiance against him can be such a turn on too at times.)

 

**_\- Pet Names:_ **

Officially you are his frail™ or kitten. Princess is also possible when he’s being sarcastic or even mocking you. During sex you can become his ’ _pet_ ’, ’ _little slut_ ’,  _little whore_ ’ or ’ _toy_ ’.

Victor prefers to be addressed as: ’ _Sir_ ’, ’ _Mr.Creed_ ’ or ’ _Master_ ’.

 

**_\- Punishments:_ **

He loves having excuses to punish you, his jealousy nature makes it even easier, since smaller things can trigger his desire of teaching you a lesson. He is very fond of orgasm denial, in which he teases you for hours if needed until you are a crying begging mess in front of him. His favorite method to do so it is definitely by eating you out for hours until you are on the verge of orgasming just to stop abruptly and start sucking directly you abused clit all over again.

Victor also enjoys spanking you. He is very much aware of his strength so even though he likes punishing you, he is careful not to hurt you too much, after all a broken frail has no use to him. He loves seeing your ass turn red and in case he scratches you (by accident or not) he’ll lick the blood clean, cooling down your hot skin a little bit. Slapping your cunt is also a big turn on to him as well.

 

**_\- Scratching And Biting:_ **

This is not a surprise at all! He likes using his claws and fangs during sex, however, once again he knows his strength and he is very careful not to  ~~kill~~  hurt you. The marks he leaves on your body show his dominance and the fact that you don’t try to hide them makes him hard. He likes the trust you display him by offering your throat for him to bite and even though he never hurts you for real, his fangs often break the skin and he takes the opportunity to taste your blood.

He also likes when you get rough and end up biting and scratching him as well, too bad his healing factor works too fast for you to admire his marks. Victor doesn’t actually like to be slapped on the face though, but if you do, he’ll probably still get a hard on which will lead you to some angry sex.

 

_**\- Breeding Kink:** _

Victor is really stuck on the idea of having cubs and building his own pack this is why the thought of knocking you up is so appealing. Since he can smell when you are fertile, he uses the occasion to bury himself deeply inside of you and shoot his hot seed in your womb. When he’s done, he still holds you still making your body absorb all of him. He also knows how much you like to feel his hot load on you. Which leads you to another kink:

 

_**\- Lactating/Breastfeeding Kink:** _

If/when he gets you pregnant, your sex life will go through some changes so being as rough as you often are is something that you will no longer be able to do due to the cub’s safety. However you’ll be able to enjoy some new experiences, he’d sit you on his lap while he undresses you and admires your now bigger breasts. He’d massage them and nibble and lick your nipples, before gently suckling on them and tasting your sweet warm milk as you press him closer. This new intimacy would be both at the same time, arousing and sweet.

 

_**\- Anal Play** _

Creed is crazy about anal sex in general and he knows how important anal play it is for you to be ready for him. He starts by eating your ass while he rubs your clit so he can show you how pleasant it is.

He often motivates you to explore yourself since he can’t actually finger you because of his claws, he makes you coat your finger in your own honey and then massage and insert a finger in your rear opening, once you are already used to the sensation, he demands you to softly fuck your ass on your own fingers so he can watch it.

He’s also fond of butt plugs he buys you many in different sizes and colors, he loves to see you using them because he considers it sexy-cute, especially the tail plug, after all, you are his kitten.

He enjoys playing with lube because he gets to spread it all over your body, making your tight hole wet and ready for him.

 

**_\- (Semi) Public Sex:_ **

We all know Victor has the guts to fuck you in front of a crowd and the only reason why he won’t do that it is because he’s way too jealous of you, but he enjoys fucking you in different places usually surrounded by people so they can all hear you moaning his name out loud. Fitting rooms, restrooms and alleys are some of the places he likes to treat you like the little slut you are.

 

**_\- Cumshot:_ **

When he’s not concerned about getting you pregnant he loves cumming all over you; your face, tits, ass, you name it. Victor likes seeing you dripping with his cum and his weak spot is seeing you swallowing it as well.

 

**_\- Squirting:_ **

You squirting is definitely one of his biggest kinks. He doesn’t care how long it will take him to make you do it, Victor is crazy about you soaking his bedsheets and he also loves when you squirt on him too, especially if you are sitting on his face, so he can enjoy your juices and lick you clean.


	6. Victor Finding Out You Are Pregnant With His Cub

  * **Victor would find out about your pregnancy before you:**



_He was ready to worship your body once again, the anticipation making you hot and bothered. He had kissed your entire body and was now teasing you so you’d beg for him. He bit and licked your inner thighs and when he was ready to remove your underwear he heard a different, third heartbeat; his own heart skipped a beat as he gently placed his head on your tummy, just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Turns out he truly wasn’t. The lust was soon forgotten as he felt an incredible need of protection towards you, and now the other tiny person that was undoubtedly growing inside of you._

  * **He would still give you time to discover it yourself:**



_You were pacing frantically through the bathroom; three minutes never took that long before. You were scared and excited, happy and worried at the same time. Another quick peek at the test and nothing yet. What were you going to do? What if it was positive? Or negative? Which result would make you disappointed?_

_You looked at it again and you felt your eyes watering. Two lines. Two lines that would change your life forever. Your lives forever. You were pregnant. You were carrying Victor’s cub._

  * **He’d find amusing your attempts to tell him the news:**



_“Victor we need to talk…” that was the third time you tried to build courage to finally tell him._

_“Yes, kitten?” He lazily looked at you, pretending he was not interested._

_“I-I.. mmm, you see..I’m…” You took a deep breath as he stood up in front of you, towering you. Suddenly you felt terrified._

_“What’s going on?” He purred with a sharp talon tracing softly your face._

_“I’m pregnant…” You said already spilling some tears as he stared at you._

_Victor smiled. Not a sarcastic grin or a fanged smirk. An actual beautiful and wide smile. He pulled you close in a loving embrace before kissing you._

  * **Extremely protective of you:**



_“It’s okay kitten, I can do it…”_

_"What? Are you crazy? Of course I’m not taking you hunting with me…”_

_"If any asshole dare glance at you like that again, I’ll be glad to gut them.”_

  * **He’d help you through morning sickness or any other related symptom:**



_“Gee, you are too pale, come here…” He helps you out of the bathroom and takes you to the bedroom, letting you rest on the bed._

_“This is all your fault, you got me pregnant, Creed.” You groaned feeling grumpy and weak._

  * **Victor would be a little self-conscious about many things; about his past and the things he has done, he would fear being like his father even if you reassured him he would never do that. And for the first time he would be afraid to touch you in certain ways:**



_"I don’t think it is a good idea for us to sleep together, kitten. I might have a nightmare and then…”_

_“It’s okay, Victor… you will not hurt me…or us.” You say as you placed his hand on your belly. He was clearly nervous as his claws were too close to his cub. You rubbed his hand on your tummy slowly, showing him you and the cub are completely safe around him._

  * **He would be very happy to remodel the cub’s room and do things himself:**



_You approach the crib looking at the detailed carving and tracing it with the tip of your finger._

_"You made this Victor?” You are fascinated by the patterns, they were beautiful and organized._

_"Well, yes…” He blushes a little._

  * **He’d try hard to be patient around you even if you are driving him insane because of your hormones:**



_"Y/N are you crying again? Over this stupid movie?” He groans as he notices you are crying harder now probably because of his remark._

  * **But he’d gladly help you out when your hormones are making your hornier by minute:**



_“Mmm, harder Victor. Don’t stop…” His thrusts becoming now faster and faster as you seem to be melting around of him. He is sure he’ll never get enough of you. Soon both of you find your releases._

_“Satisfied now kitten?” Your head on his chest, scratching his abs._

_“Not quite yet, Vic..” You purred seductively and straddled him._

_“Are you kidding me? You’ll probably kill me out of exhaustion, kitten.”_

  * **Victor would be always willing to make you feel better about your body changes never letting you have a low self-esteem episode:**



_“You are absolutely sexy, kitten, you know that?” He kisses your belly and grips your thighs. You squirm a little and he buries his face on your now, bigger breasts filling them with kisses. “Once the cub is born I’ll miss deeply this hot body, you’d better get used to the idea of having more cubs, because I know I want a big damn pack.”_

  * **Bonding with his cub:**



_You were getting ready to sleep when Victor crawled into bed, tore your nightgown apart exposing your belly and resting his face on it. You started stroking his hair and he let out a purr. Suddenly you both felt a tiny kick which made you stare at each other and then smile…_

_"Victor, the baby likes when you purr.. try talking to it.” You told him smiling widely and feeling emotional. Victor rubbed his face on your belly in a cat-like caress making you feel goosebumps as his beard scratched your skin._

_"Hum..” He was a bit unsure what to say. “Hey cub… it’s.. it’s nice to feel you.” He smiles as you feel another kick. “Your mom and I are really excited to see you.. so, don’t take long, okay?”_


	7. Professor Creed

\- Can we start with the fact that the motherfucker has a perfect feral sight and yet he decided to put on a pair of glasses because according to him, he knows what that professor looks does to frails (and he is right tbh)

\- No one really knows how Victor became a teacher at the institute, some people say he was looking for redemption and other say he was planning one surprise attack, but since professor X was okay with it he got himself a new job

\- He was a history teacher because he lived through so many decades and he has read so many books about it there was no other subject he could be better at

\- But he is pretty good at literature too and he can quote and recite poetry perfectly, surprising everybody

\- Since Victor is so protective of cubs, for some weird reason smaller students like him a lot, maybe because he always makes sure to check on them and see if they’ve eaten properly or because he roared at some bullies. They still think he’s kinda scary but also nice… Like Santa

\- They even told him that only to make Creed snarl and roll his eyes, but deep inside he liked it

\- It is not unusual to see the kids saying hi to him whenever he is walking around the halls and some even have the guts to give him a small hug, followed by a shy “Hi, Mr.Creed”

\- The other teachers don’t trust him so they often exclude him from informal meetings or gatherings

\- He feels left out but he wouldn’t show them that, this is why he spends an incredible amount of time at the library

\- And among all the books a little kitten draws his attention, she is pretty, smart and smells great. Suddenly, his inner sabretooth is meowing like a house cat

\- But he recognizes you as one of the students that attend his classes and he knows that if anything happens Logan and Xavier will be ready to kick his feral ass out of there

\- So he decides to keep his distance at first, just watching you read and study peacefully there

\- He absolutely hates lazy students and makes sure to turn their lives in a living hell during class. Victor shamelessly embarrasses them and makes mean jokes

\- Some of his students hate him for that and others kind of like his dark sense of humor

\- You can’t help but giggle at his jokes, even though some of them are extremely mean, you end up finding them funny

\- He keeps an eye on you because you are hard-working and smart and of course, his favorite

\- But he has to act harsh so he won’t show his preference in front of other students, so he often isolates you from group work and always gives you a lot of papers

\- And once you are doing them at the library he is also there

\- Victor decides to come closer one day and after some small talk you both actually found out you had a lot in common when it came to books and movies preferences and suddenly a unexpected friendship starts

\- Of course during class you both still act coldly towards each other but when you meet outside the classroom, then Mr.Creed is just Victor - but that doesn’t mean you don’t like the  _Mr.Creed_  part

\- Even though Victor hasn’t said anything, you know he’s often left out of things, so hanging out with him is something you do very often

\- He likes you because you treat him like a regular guy and not as an ex-murderer

\- He often takes you to night walks around the mansion’s woods

\- Once you fell and hurt your ankle, so he carried you all the way back home

\- When you can’t reach a book on the top of the shelf, he either holds you by the waist while you are trying to find balance in a ladder or he just climbs it like the cat he is, making you impressed by his grace and feline balance

\- But the attraction he feels towards you isn’t one-sided. You also feel more and more attracted to him until the day you kiss him when you are both reading together.

\- Victor gets confused because he’s all like ‘what would she want with me’ so he starts to push you away

\- You try to talk to him but since it’s no use, you decide to do something about it

\- And that’s how you start attending his class wearing short dresses and provocative skirts, with no panties of course

\- Victor hates it because that makes him grow hard on’s in the middle of the class, so he has to sit down while teaching so no one will notice it, but he also likes it because he can sense and smell how turned on you also get when the situation is dangerous

\- Oh no, exams coming and you got an awful grade! :( so you decide to talk to him after class because you are sure you studied hard

\- Once everyone is gone you start confronting him, you guys argue and get angry

\- Fed up with your attitude he bends you over his desk and swats your butt, only to have you moaning

\- He lifts up your skirt and enjoys the view, opening your legs a bit wider he can see your sex glistening with arousal already, so he spanks you good

\- He fucks you many times in a row, sinking himself so deep and bringing you out to so many orgasms you didn’t know you were able to get

\- He helps you get back to your dorm and waits patiently for you to get out of shower just to be surprised when he sees you want him to stay and cuddle

\- He sees how exhausted you are, so Victor kisses your forehead and tells you it’s okay to skip classes the next day


	8. More Of His Kinks

Victor is one kinky motherfucker and we all know that. Something that hasn’t been explored yet is a food kink. Victor isn’t one food kinky guy, but if he sees the right opportunity he would go for it.

  * **Eating Off His Frail’s Body:**



Victor would love doing that; Striping his frail naked, so he could place small fruits or warm melted chocolate on her body. His mouth capturing the food while his sharp fangs scrape her skin lightly, always next to the special places, but not quite there, just to tease her even more.

Melted chocolate/warm honey would be poured onto her body, in-between her breasts all the way down to her navel area, this way he’d lick her entirely. Small drops on her nipples too, so Creed would ran his tongue all over it, before suckling on it and teasing it with his teeth.

  * **Lollipops** :



Victor Creed doesn’t actually have lollipops, but if his kitten is having one, well then he is going to enjoy it. He’d start it by kissing and nibbling her inner thighs, getting her all wet and ready for him; only to get the lollipop out of her mouth and then rub it against her clit. The wetter she gets, the more he likes it, knowing it is just another dirty little thing he can do to his frail. Our Sabretooth tiger would alternate between rubbing her clit with it and licking it up himself. While he works his tongue on her special spot, he would place the lollipop inside her entrance and fuck her with it. Knowing how wrong and dirty that is, she wouldn’t stop squirming and moaning, feeling a little guilty about being that turned on, while Victor continues his ministrations. Needless to say, he’d take it out of her cunt and make her lick it all, tasting the candy and herself, much to his dirty pleasure.

  * **Ice Cubes:**



Victor would love some ice fun! Nothing better than torturing his frail with a few cubes during a hot day. He’d rub the ice cubes all over her sensitive spot, and once she is literally dripping. He would then, spread her legs wider and after spanking her clit a little, he would rub the ice all over it, removing it when she is too sensitive, just to start all over again when after sometime.

He like to tease her asshole too. Spreading the ice all over her rear opening making his frail moan and squirm, while he inserts an ice cub inside her soaked, needy cunt, just to see it melt and drip off her.


End file.
